Risky Buisness
by ClassicalyWrote
Summary: Bryn Willows isn't your typical 22-year old young woman. Her life is hell, being Bones Darley's right hand, a member of Billy's gang. Billy has always hated her, but looked out for her. Will he give into his passion or will he let her go forever?
1. Chapter 1

**My heart was pumping and pumping fast. The stinging in my chest getting stronger and stronger. I pulled my hand up to my sight as I ran heels clicking on the pavement and crunching beneath the snow. My fingers were covered with more red now. I placed my hand back to my side, warm liquid pouring through my fingers. I hadn't expected this, no one warned me. I should've been ready, should've had that biretta tucked into the waistband of my jeans!**

**The footsteps echoed behind me like pounding baseballs hitting cement. My heart was pounding, my legs hurt, and running further drawing the cold Boston air into my lungs was beginning to announce a burning fire creeping up through my throat. I let my mouth open drawing my breath out, drawing more cold air in. To week to scream, to naive to think straight. I was only a block away from the black mustang now. Covered in blue and midnight purple tribal swirls.**

**I hadn't seen it coming when he pulled the knife. Just thought he was another customer, someone there to drown their sorrows in coke, weed, heroine, meth, anything above the 200 sort! I was in deeper shit than the 4 inch, maybe 5-inch hole in my side. I'd lost 600 tonight. There was no way around the punishments I'd receive... if and that's a damn big if. If I made it through this alive.**

**Adrenalin pumping throughout me mixing with pain. To dry to scream, nothing to defend myself, and running through the back alleys of Boston with a bag full of cocaine, meth, and heroine. He was right I was damn stupid. Not that he gave a shit about me. Just thought I was some princess who got off my her daddy talking Bones into extra labor in return of me not getting the shit knocked out of me. He hated the fact that I was smarter at times in ways he wasn't. Only this time he had turned out to be right. **

**I rounded another corner nearly knocking into the two ragged men warming hands over the fire. I pumped my legs faster letting gasp and little whimpers of pain escape my burning lungs. He was gaining on me; there was no way I'd make it to my car in time. A vibrating in my pocket brought the lurching in my heart out. I brought my left hand quickly around and reached into the pocket of my jeans. I flipped the phone open, the vibration warming my hands. "Hello." I choked out.**

"**Where the fuck are you tonight? If your not here in at least 10 more fucking minutes Bones isn't the only thing you have to fucking worry about!" He hissed.**

"**B-Bodie." I screamed which only resulted in a whisper. "Bodie."**

"**Bryn, Bryn what the hell?"**

"**Bodie Blade, Blade he's dirty, he..." I wheezed out.**

"**Bryn I can't fucking here ya speak up!"**

"**BODIE!" I tried yelling more frantically. **

**It was no use my throat was too raw to scream anymore. I threw the phone backwards at the leather claded Blade Johnson. Customer of the Darley gang, and my deal for tonight. He seemed loyal always paying in advance, always buying high. Tonight when I had my back turned, my first mistake pulling out his bag of coke he pulled a knife suddenly and stuck me in the side. I had no other choice, but to run and run fast.**

**I was growing weaker by the second. I heard the roar of an engine and as I rounded the corner I saw it, I saw the other black mustang with red tribal swirls parked near the bridge. Billy, I thought. It was he who had warned me that my stupidity would get me killed, he always bullied me, threw extra loads and shit towards me. I was the girl that knew him all our childhood and most of all I belonged to the Darley gang. Yes I know what you're thinking I had to do to get in. I did it yes, but was it an innocent kill? No!**

**He was someone who had harassed me for so long. My ex- boyfriend Cam. Billy never liked him, never liked any of the men I dated. He only acted like what was important to him was making sure I felt like an ass when I screwed up. His bottle of Jack Daniels, his hookers, his occasional, coke, and weed, his precious car, and his pistol sitting in the waist band of his jeans. Something that never phased anyone, only me was that in the midst of all that anarchy he looked out for me. Sometimes he even took punishments from Bones for me. Only he'd punish me later, nothing to bad. Billy and I never had a sexual relationship, never even a kiss. He acted like I was shit, dirt under his boots in that department. I didn't look too bad to myself. 5'4', blue eyes, a DD cup, curvy hips, medium length hair chocolate brown; uneven fringe with caramel highlights. My makeup was smoky, normal jeans your average range of t-shirts. I had a unique collection of tops, and far too many jeans, heeled boots, biker boots.**

**Now by this time I know your all wondering what my story is and how a twenty two- year old young woman getting involved with Boston's most notorious gang happened. I was born on May 2nd, 1986 here in Massachusetts. My mother died when I was a baby left me with my father Mark Willows. He was a worker in Bones Body Shop from my birth. He always tried to protect me, up until I was 15 when Bones sought me out for good use. Thought I could sell the product better than his son Billy who was 21 at the time could. I grew up with the Darley boys and Billy's group of friends.**

**My name is Bryn Willows, no middle name, and no back-story. Only that I have been selling drugs for at least seven years. I was joined into Billy's gang as a way of making my mark in this world. Billy taught me how to shoot, sell, and protect myself. In a way he was my guidance into this world. We never really got along to well. But whenever I needed him or the gang he was always there. Joe and I got along so well. Hell Joe even took my virginity. There's nothing more to say about me right now. Things had gotten much tighter since last summer. Last summer Joe had been stabbed by a man named Nick Hume; the war was drought out.**

**Nick attacked the entire Darley gang. We all survived; Tommy woke from coma two months after. I'll never forget the night Nick came to the office with a stash of guns and a fucked up agenda. Took the life out of me and Bodie almost to save Billy in the chapel. It's all passed now, Billy's persona to care for Joe after that happened made things run a little tighter and a little more careful. **

**I run faster toward the mustang trying to shout out. "Billy." I wheeze out.**

**I see him emerge from the grafited covered walls of the Underpass Bridge. Dressed in the long brown leather trench coat, tight black jeans, and long sleeved black shirt. Cross necklace hanging down, biker boats peaking beneath the jeans.**

**I can hear the Blade not far behind. I only have one choice. I stop, the pain in my lungs making me want to scream out. The blood is beginning to drip from my nose. I look around and look down snowflakes begins to wet my hair. I stop! I smirk and bend down taking the icy wetness of winter beneath my hand balling it up. Red staining it. I pull my right arm back and with all my strength I throw it. It hurls straight for the windshield of the mustang and slams into just as he opens the door.**

**He looks around yelling. Jaw clenched tight he tilts his head back sniffing. "Who the fuck..." he trails off, as he looks in the direction it came from. I start off running towards him hearing a bang behind me. Blade pulled out his pistol. His face goes rigid blue eyes dark with icy, darker than the cold whipping at my face. He darts towards me grabbing me. He grabs my arm as I reach him and throws me to the ground as he fires. Making on lookers around the fire yelp. "Johnson you mother fucker." He yells firing.**

**The cold is soaking through my jeans and black knitted top. The loud fire goes silent. The only sound of the snowflakes and hail hitting the ground all around us. Blade has disappeared leaving nothing, but the swirling wind and musk of snow clouds in his footprints in the snow. Billy steps out looking into the dark. I hear his ragged breathing before the crunching of the boots coming toward me. He bends down, the smoke smell radiating off him, mixed with cold sweat, his cheeks red from the wind, his baldhead and goatee dripping wet with snowflakes.**

"**Bryn, Bryn. Ya better fucking answer me! What the fuck were you doing?"**

"**He-he stuck it-he stuck me, with a with a." I tried to get out failing as the blood began to soak up with the cold. I began shivering.**

"**Move your goddamned hands!" Billy ordered.**

**I moved aside my hands without resistance. My fingers covered with blood. My shirt was stained to a dark almost purple color. "Shit!" He growled.**

"**What the fuck? How the hell did this happen?"**

**He pulled the waistband of my jeans out, his warm hands sending shivers down my spine even more than the cold. "Where the fuck is the gun I gave your sorry ass? Are you fucking crazy? Never go out on a fucking dealing without it! I don't care if the fucker has candy and a fucking black tie!" He shrugged out of his jacket putting it around me.**

**He picked up my bag out of the snow slinging it over his shoulder. He picked me up and brought me around, opening the passenger door and placing me carefully inside. He got back and got it slamming the door. I could hear his ragged breathing. He started the car. His driving was even faster tonight, the car sliding all over the icy road. His hands gripping the wheel so tightly, his knuckles turning white. He had the heat going, but his breath released cold air. He shook his head. The last thing I remember him saying is "You better not die on me Willows." before my eyes fluttered shut.**

**Please review, lemme know if you like this new style I am trying out. ;) thanks for reading hehehehe.**


	2. Chapter 2: Taking Care of Buisness

**The rumbling and screeching of the tires caught on lookers in frenzy. Te red roar of the mustang skidded into the parking lot of the local Boston Hospital parking lot! Billy gets out slamming his hands on the hood of the car as he makes his way around to me. He opens the door and pulls me out, not in the most gentle way either. Cries and low moans escape my lips.**

" **Just calm down Bryn." He said lowly.**

**He scoops me up into his arms, not even bothering to hit the lock on the door. People start to stare. I only feel Billy's cold hands rubbing up and down my back underneath the thick leather coat. Large calloused hand underneath my knees holding me up. His chest was warm, his neck where my fingers were curled around damp with sweat.**

**Absentmindedly with my right blood covered hand; I retched down causing the burning in my side to intensify. My fingers retched down and curled around his left hand, grasping the fingers that held my legs. I feel his chest heave with the breaths he takes.**

"**Bryn, Willows, ya going to hurt yourself." He sighed between words.**

"**Shut up Darley and just hold my fucking hand!" I demanded, teeth chattering. **

**My eyes roll back, snow still falling making me blink. I turn my head into Billy's chest, tightening my grip on his neck. I hear the whipping of the wind and his boots crunching underneath the snow. His boots thudding tells me he's moving up the steps into the entrance. As soon as he enters I hear the bustle of the hospital and a gust of warm air hits me!**

**I started screaming! "Oh god too bright!"**

"**Hey can we get some fucking help here?" Billy screamed.**

**I heard the bustle of what I assumed to be doctors and nurses. I feel Billy's hands leave me. A soft like cushion is placed underneath my back. "B- Billy don't leave me..." I trail off. A cough escaped my lungs, the fire throughout them raging. I feel warm familiar rough, yet smooth fingers touch my palm briefly. **

**I hear hushed, yet loud voices with a mechanic like edge. **

"**Were going to have to put her under. It looks pretty deep. "**

"**Just hurry the fuck up!' I hear his deep husky voice say.**

"**Billy?" I call out, my voice cracking.**

"**Hang on Willows. Ya gonna be ok." **

**It was the last thing I heard before an oxygen mask was placed over my face. My eyelids fluttered shut completely this time.**

**(Billy's P.O.V.)**

**I watched them wheel her away. Stupid bitch, stupid, stupid bitch I thought. Six hundred fucking dollars down the fucking sewer tonight! Bones was going to be on my ass any minute now. I pulled my phone out of my pocket, flipping it open and dialing.**

"**Heco you san bagging son of a bitch! You better have some good news."**

"**Billy man Bones dialed up Tommy he wants your ass there, and now!"**

"**You fucking mean to tell me you couldn't cover my ass as much as I've covered yours?" **

"**Man he knows who can ever fucking lie to him?" Heco said in a panic stricken tone.**

**I growled. "Look grow some fucking balls, make yourself useful and tell Spink and Bodie I want their asses at the hospital now!"**

"**The hospital? Why that fucking dive man?" He asked.**

"**No fucking bullshit this dive! Now just fucking do it! And tell Tommy and Baggy I want them finding out everything on Blade Johnson!"**

"**Why Blade? Billy-"**

"**Just do it! Or I am going to deal with your fucking ass later!"**

"**All right man I will calm down Billy jesus."**

**I grabbed the cross necklace. "Just do it!" I yelled slamming my phone shut.**

**It rang not a minute later. "Yeah?" I spoke.**

"**Listen ya piece of shit! I got some asshole here tell me he saw ya fucking car skidding all over the fucking streets!"**

"**Oh really and who the fuck is that?" I spoke.**

"**Sure as hell wasn't one of you faggots!" Bones spat.**

"**Look Billy-boy." He spoke lowly. "You can play street derby, fucking pick up strippers, shoot up, or drive off a fucking cliff for all I care! Just as long as it ain't my shit ya stealin, and it's not my night you ain't fucking up! My money, on my nights I give your fuckin ass! Now unless you want me to revoke those corners I better see ya ass in twenty minutes with one thousand worth of my money! Or you and that fucking whore Willows are in deep shit! Now can you follow these fucking instructions or once again do I have to wipe ya fucking nose?"**

"**I fucking hear you!" I growled slamming the phone shut again and shoving it into my pocket.**

**I thought I got that bastard that night. Only thing I got was another bullet wound to the shoulder and an one-eyed fucking Bones! I turned around heading for the doors. To many hospitals to deal with. I stepped out into the night air. Heading down the first few steps I felt in my pocket.**

"**Fuck!" I cursed.**

**I had tucked my lighter into the pocket of my jacket on Bryn. Bryn, Bryn I shook my head placing my hands on my hips. Tilting my head back and sniffing I breathed the cold air through my lungs. My hands seemed sticky and I brought them up. The tips on my fingers of both hands down to the palm were covered in blood.**

**Looking through the blood on my right hand I fixed my eyes on the detail of the lines on each finger, tip down to the knuckles. Stitches for eight months on the fuckers. Piece of shit Hume. Hopefully he's enjoying that nice fucking hole in his neck. Twisting my hand from side to side I smirked.**

**After Bryn and Bodie managed to drag the fucker out, I was lucid enough to order them to pick up the pieces. No way in hell am I going without these fingers! They have way to many places yet to slide into. Blood was never really a problem for me. Only blood I ever fully remembered was hers.**

**The day Bones killed the woman that brought me into this fucked up world. The only other person to ever give a rat's ass about Me, Joe, and My boys. Never will forget this scar slashed across my face for trying to give mom a proper burial. Shit whole backbone graved yard Bones had her dumped in. Reason why the Cuttymax had it out for us.**

**She was dumped on their so-called grounds. Hell no! Every ground in Boston we set our feet on is Darley territory! Everyone fucking knows well enough to best fucking remember that. Staring at the blood longer made her last words ring in my head.**

"_William, I love you boys so damn much! Take care of Joey for me."_

**Then she coughed up a splatter of blood before dying in my arms. Bones only used her for her money, fucked her, but never married her. When I was ten, Joe three she spent her fortune on a fund for me and Joe to attend college or do whatever we needed to do to have a better life. Bones found out had enough popped her in the chest. Re-possessed the money to get more parts, drugs, and the boys and I became his property.**

**Shooting the asshole was the best decision I ever made. Only the fucker survived and came down harder. One of these days I'll find a way around that son of bitch! My hands began to shake, people stared. They were afraid of me. The way I needed things to be, the way I liked them to be.**

**Huffing I desperately rubbed my hands down the roughness of my pants. Stomping down the steps I made my way to the side of the building, pressing my hands to the damp brick. The cold seemed to be one with my ass tonight. My breathing was getting harder. I turned around my back pressing against the rough and wet brick.**

**I tilted my head back and let out a low growl followed by a breath blowing out cold air. Willows almost got herself killed tonight. She was in deep shit! Something I was going to have to work on when she gets out of here. I can say she does some big shit I am impressed with!**

**Never thought a girl could run, especially with them heels on her feet. That goddamned chest bouncing. I smirked again. She was right beside me the entire time, right on Hume's ass! Bitch never thought I knew she went to see the Hume boy I shot in the skull. I shook my head. Damn humanitarian. **

**After Bodie told me Joe had been stabbed and wasn't going to make it, the moment my boots hit the floor, slinging the bag, the only shit I seemed good for aside. I thought then I had failed Joe and my promise. I set it aside for the one person; the one place I went to was her. Bryn of all the fucking people. Set with me, drank with me, even kissed my neck and soothed me.**

**Who the fuck was I to complain? I knew Willows for a while since she was born. Tough girl, smart-ass mouth. Knew it was a matter of time before Bones made her useful. She knows we'll never go anywhere.**

**The roar of the engine made my gaze snap forward from the black night of the Boston sky. The red mustang pulled into the lot. I strutted over to Bodie and Spink just as they pulled up. Bodie got out slamming the door. "Yo Dawg what the fuck happened?"**

"**Why the fuck are we looking into Johnson's shitty life?" Spink spoke up.**

"**Willows forgot her fucking gun tonight. Had her back turned getting his shit and she turned around, he pulled a knife and fucking stuck her! Lost six hundred. Found her running at me, bleeding heavily near the underpass. While the bastard started firing." **

"**Yo." Bodie said again looking at me with concern.**

"**Where is she now? Is she ok man?" **

**I nodded. "She's fine, underneath that goddamned knife. Bled quite a bit. Froze, and freaked her out when I brought her in!" They both nodded.**

"**So are you going to be able to deal with that fat fuck?" Spink asked.**

"**Gonna find out in about ten minutes!' I spat.**

"**Look watch Bryn for me Bodie. Spink got some shit in my car, get Willow's bag and see what you can sell!" Spink nodded.**

"**Don't go down by Oak Street; if the fucker is roaming there his sorry ass has probably been doing dealings with the Cuttymax! We'll check it out later! Meet me at the bar at Midnight. Got it?" **

**They both nodded. I made my way to the mustang climbing in and grabbing Bryn's bag. I tossed it out my window to Spink. They both had hard, worried looks on their faces. I started my engine and they back up. I started heading down the blacktop prepared for a night of hell. **

"**Get ready to fucking rumble." I spoke out lighting a cigarette with the car's burner.**

**Sorry for the delay I have been really sick. Enjoy this chapter I worked really hard on it review please lemme know how I did. :) I'd like to thank El, Kels, for being my sisters, my DS dvd for inspiration, and Britt (Brttmclv), also Steph thank you for everything you've done. This chappy is for you all and to my reviewers SexySadie (Crystal) and HermionandMarcus. Thanks for all the support.**


	3. Chapter 3: Now, What's the Game Plan?

_**So I finally figured out how to get documents uploaded. I hope you all like this. I deciced to update everything all at once, even though it's been posted on Hedlund Fanficiton for a while. This chapter is called. Now, What's the Game Plan? Hope you enjoy it. ;)**_

_Everything was in wrong order. Shit shouldn't fucking be like this. Why can't when someone dies they just fucking lay down and die? I'll never fucking get it. Bones has something big up on my ass after what happened. If only I'd been smart enough to pop that fucker in the skull, twice! If I can't stop fucking up then what the hell am I good for? Willows stupid arrogant bitch. Why the hell she gotta lay her cards like that? Maybe if she picked up her dead weight shit would move quicker. Nearing the rusted shit whole gates to hell one of my many hands to fucking chop._

_Pulling the car over I got out and slammed the door. I'll be damned if I park anywhere inside those fucking gates. You live and you learn on that shit. A loud start barking interrupted my thoughts. Stupid animal in the fucking winter snow. It's a wonder it's still standing and not fucking frozen to the pavement. Adjusting my coat I braced myself with one hand in my pocket just incase he pulled something. I had that knife good and sharpened for each visit I make to dungeon fucking den! _

_As I neared the office I saw the brown flat end Chevy Truck. The only means one thing. Willow's Dad is working. The less he knows about her fuck-up the better. One can only imagine for so long about why he still puts up with Bones's shit and has his daughter in the middle of it all. There really wasn't any damn good reason to bring her into this. Joe isn't right for this shit and neither is Willows. But I can't keep protecting them both forever, Hume is cleared out now they should be fucking bound!_

_I can't really think of what Bones's has on me that I don't know. He is the fucking beneficiary to the fruits of my labor. So any shit he has on me he'd go down for you'd fucking think. Mother Fucker… Here we go… Perk it up Billy you got this shit. As I'd grown to do each time I walk into the fucking place a deep breath and the rolling of my shoulders gets my shit together. It worked like a charm as it always has throughout the many years of this shit. I have to maintain separate order with the boys what do you expect? Covering Bryn, covering Joe. Joe is about to be fucking cut loose. He's got to start stepping up if he wants this shit._

Walking to the back of the room and doing the usual nod at Brody passed within a few quick seconds, unfortunately. I silently walked into Bones's office and let my face fall flat on the big metal chair in front of me. I heard the slamming of a box and Bones waddled out huffing and slammed it down. I looked up at him. "So how the fuck are we tonight son?" He lapped out, spraying drops of spit into a thin line of air between us.

"I do all right." I growled looking to his hand stuck to the side of his pants holding onto something.

"Doin' all right? Good, that's pretty fucking dandy for you isn't it? I give you those corners and let you have you're fuckin' job back out of the goodness of my heart and what do ya fuckin' do? You fuckin' hurt me!" He screamed. "You didn't plant this pretty little fuckin' patch on my face just to play father son pirates now did ya? Huh?" He yelled, slamming his hand flat down onto the box, making the desk shake with its pressure.

I smirked. Not a bad fucking idea next time not at all. "I give you and that shit-headed brother of yours to many fuckin' chances and guess what Billy-Boy I'm out $6000, but of course you already know that don't' cha?"

"Johnson was fuckin' dirty." I stated, placing my hands on my pocket.

"Yeah well it was Willows who lost the shit wasn't it? And don't ya fuckin' lie to me because you got one chance left buddy-boy before you beg for me not to end your pathetic life, then on the other hand you can just embarrass me with another rich faggot war." He leaned close, barely being able to reach over the desk. You listen and listen real fuckin' good. My money gain means fuckin' needle money to you shit-heads not to mention keeping ya fuckin' head. Loss of my money and what the fuck does that do for you? Loss of limbs." He finished, grinning, his lips over his dirty teeth and greasy face.

He took a key from his pocket and huffed as he popped open the lock box. "Go ahead have a good fuckin' look." I slowly leaned my head over and crinkled up my nose. My eyes widened a little in surprise. He took the small glass box with the content inside in his palm and held it up. "Billy fuckin' Darley givin' me a bad name, known for gang wars and bull-shit, but now you know what your gonna do?" He grinned at me.

"I can guess pretty fuckin' well." I spat.

"You're pretty good at making explosions of people's lives. Now I want ya to make then explode."

**************

I could hear the slow beeping sounds of the monitors going off around me. The never ending beeping was making my head throb worse than it already was if that was imaginable. The familiar and sickening smell of the sanitized hospital was making it hard to think combined with the beeping. "Fucking turn it off." I croaked out into the dim room hoping someone would hear me.

I heard a deep laugh, but it wasn't as deep as his would have been. I felt the shriek off disappointment when I realized he wasn't with me."Relax dude go fucking ask her." Joe hastily whispered.

"I'm not fuckin' going out there one more time man. I can't fucking stand this place I need to get outta here." I recognized that voice as Spink's.

"Then go dammit see if you can help Heco find out more about Blade." Joe said. Then I heard a soft rustle and the sounds of someone coming in. I waited until I heard a few clicks and the door shut once more. I opened my eyes and shut them again as the water started behind them. I slowly creaked them back open and looked to the right of me. Joe sat there with his foot crossed over his ankle and his leather jacket he now had retrieved back from Billy over his thin form. I watched as he leaned forward on his knees and pulled the light pink pitcher from a little silver tray and poured some into the dull colored plastic cup. "Rise and shine Bryn." He smirked.

"Cut it out and give me that. I need fucking water for my eyes." I choked out.

"Sure sounds like you need it for your eyes." He chuckled.

"Joe just do it please." I groaned shifting under the odd comfort of the white blankets.

"You can thank me for that later I got the nurse to give you extras. Who knew?"

"What did you do wink at her?" I said, taking a light sip out of the cup and letting the cool liquid refresh my throat.

"Not this time. "He spoke as I dabbed some water into each eye.

I scooted back onto the pillow. "I can only fucking guess."

"You should try its fun." He laughed, patting my hand lightly. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Ok fuck I did wink at her but I also smiled to. She literally fell out of her seat."

"Oh big man." I laughed.

He slapped my back. "Ouch." I hollered. "What was that for?"

"If you only knew. And be careful stab wounds are a bitch."

I looked to him as we both exchanged a smile. "I fucked up big tonight." I said, bowing my head as a sick wave of nausea hit.

"Nah no one knew Blade was dirty not even Bones would've seen that coming."

Joe always picked me up no matter what I fucked up he was understanding to me and somewhat in the same position as I am. I was thankful to have him here to talk to.

"I lost six-grand Joe. If Bones won't beat my ass then Billy will."

"Maybe you should learn to take his punishments toward you as a compliment." He cockily smiled.

"Right." I smirked. It was then the door swung open and a breathless Bodie sloped in. He was covered in snow and his shirt was torn. Joe stood up immediately. "Yo Joe Billy needs us man Bones apparently-"

"Bones did what? Bones knows? Holy shit!" I yelled. I threw the blankets off and went to stand up. Joe strolled over to me and lifted me back into the bed, pushing down onto me. "You stay Bryn you can't work like this."

"But-"

"I have my orders Bryn I'm sorry. Just rest up and I got Spink and Baggy on guard outside the door incase that fuck tries anything else tonight." Without another word and ignoring my pleas they left the room. Now what was the game plan?

Rate and review. :)


End file.
